<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Making Simon Think by PattRose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27521149">Making Simon Think</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose'>PattRose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Sentinel (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2020 The Sentinel Secret Santa, Drabble, Fun, Gen, Prompt: 12 Days of Christmas, friends - Freeform, making you smile</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:41:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27521149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon tells Blair that he hates the song the 12 days of Christmas.  That was Simon's first mistake.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Drabble Day - due 21 Dec - 12 Days of Christmas prompt</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Making Simon Think</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“If I have to hear that song once more, I’m going to put my fist through the wall,” Simon bellowed.  </p><p>“What song?” Blair asked.  </p><p>“The only song, I hate during this time of year.  The 12 Days of Christmas. Don’t tell me you like it?”</p><p>Jim said, “He likes all holiday music.  So don’t bitch at him.”</p><p>“Did you know about where the song comes from, Simon? It takes place after the birth of Christ and awaiting the arrival of the three kings.  During that time, people were punished for believing in things, so they started making songs up that meant something else.  Like they are really talking about the gifts that were brought to Christ by the wise men.  It was easier telling that story than saying it was true.  So annoying or not, it was the first case of outsmarting the hot shots of the village.  People were able to say something and mean something else, that everyone else knew what it meant.  Understood?”</p><p>“Blair, I rarely understand when you tell me things.  It’s too late to start now.  I’ll be quiet about the song from now on,” Simon barked.  </p><p>Jim said, “Coffee, Chief?”</p><p>“Yeah, that sounds good.  I’ll start our paperwork.”</p><p>They walked out of Simon’s office with Simon smiling at them leaving.  Simon didn’t know why he said that about the song.  Now he was going to have to read up on the espionage that was going on way back when.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>